Pokemon Sun, Moon and Everything Else
by snipefox
Summary: A fanfiction divided between Sun & Moon, following a trainer aspiring to be the Alolan champion encountering new friends and rivals, and Everything Else, one-shot stories starring other characters from all across the Pokemon world. Rated M for lots of sex. (Currently undergoing a major rework.)
1. Sun & Moon - Hau & Mom

As Hau enthusiastically ran down Route 1, having only just been told of the new arrival, he thought of the new friend he was about to make. What he be like, if he wanted to become a Pokemon trainer too, and if so, how cool it would be to travel together! He rounded the corner just before the beach and saw the large house, recently left by its old owners, now with boxes piled up at the doorway. Hey excitedly ran to the door and knocked, his knuckles becoming a little sore from the fast repetition. A woman opened the door and looked him up and down. She was dressed in a simple, white t-shirt and a long, floral-patterned yellow skirt, sandals and had sunglasses resting on her long brown hair, draped over her shoulders slightly.

"Oh, hi there! Are you one of our new neighbors?" she asked, brimming with happiness.

"Yeah, I'm Hau! I live up in Iki Town!" he answered, noting that she matched his enthusiastic attitude. As he looked around the house from the doorway, the woman asked,

"You aren't by chance looking for my son are you?" Hau nodded, returning from his erratic glances around her living room to meet her eyes.

"I'm afraid Sun's already gone off with the Professor. They're looking for the... Kahuna? I think that's right." she said with a giggle and a grinning confirmation from Hau. He appeared a little disappointed, aware that they would likely be quite busy with his grandfather, the aforementioned Kahuna for some time, and didn't want to disturb them up at the trail.

"I guess I can come by later if that's OK?" he said, a hint of sadness sliding out and briefly surprising her, having only heard joy from him thus far.

"How about you come in now? We can wait until they come back." she, suggested, relighting the glimmer of excitedness as he instantly took the offer, moving into the house.

"So is Sun's dad here too?" he asked as he glanced at the wedding ring on her finger.

"No, I'm afraid it's just us for the time being, he's rather busy and might not be coming to Alola for a while." she answered, maintaining her positive manner.

"Oh, sorry about that." he said, making sure not to dwell on the negative moment.

"Not important for now, I'd rather find out about you!" she said with vigor as she sat him down next to her and focused her attention.

"So are you native to Alola?" she asked, not once looking away.

"Yeah, I haven't visited anywhere else. Where did you come from?" he replied with curiosity.

"I'm from Kanto originally. We decided to move a while back, hopefully we can have lots of fun here! I'm hoping to spend lots of time with the locals." she said, packed to the brim with excitement over all the region had to offer. She was a very friendly woman, resting her hand against his shoulder and later, his leg, as they discussed their heritage and what they both hoped to do in Alola.

"Hey do you mind if I use the bathroom?" he asked, throwing in his request during a small lull.

"Sure, it's... well, I don't know yet, I haven't been upstairs!" she said, bolting into laughter, followed by Hau.

"Guess we can go look now." she said, leading him upstairs by the hand. As the went past each room, Hau admired them along with Sun's mom herself. She looked younger than she must have been to have a son his age and was an incredibly beautiful woman. To be so friendly too, that seemed rare. She opened the bathroom door as she found it.

"Ah, there. This looks lovely!" she said, seeing her new bathroom for the first time as Hau stood beside her. She remained holding his hand for a while in silence, sharing a smile, until suddenly letting go and saying,

"Go ahead. And sorry, I think the movers left some boxes around there." she said, gesturing to the cardboard boxes lazily thrown into the empty bath and around the floor, leading out to the hall. He promptly entered, closing the door behind him. After he was finished, flushing the toilet and washing his hands, he caught a glimpse of some boxes, half open on top. As he approached it and lifted the lid, he found Sun's mom's underwear.

"Woah..." he said quietly, lifting them from the box in silence. He felt a little drool around the corners of his mouth as he held up the panties, revealing and a little skimpy. Keeping them in his right hand, his left began looking around, finding lots of pairs of bras and panties. He held up the multiple pairs in his hands, looking at the various cuts and materials as if he'd found more treasure than he knew what to do with. Standing in contemplation for some time, he was interrupted by her voice.

"You OK Hau?" she asked kindly, outside the door.

"Y...yeah I'm OK!" he answered, stammering as he tried to sound normal. He glanced back to the undergarments in his grip and -reminded of her more by her voice through the door- hastily moved one pair close, sniffing them a little as they brushed along his face. He licked one pair of panties, part of a particularly naughty set of 'nightwear', moaning a little as he did. He dropped some pairs around his feet as he reached in for others, finding some toys among them. He felt around, finding a bikini set that looked like it barely did its job and afterward, a set of string lingerie, black and red. As he sniffed on them, forgetting his surroundings, the door opened. He panicked and dropped some others on the floor, attempting to hide the current pair in his pocket.

"Oh, Hau..." she said, noticing her underwear litter the floor and alerting him to his boner.

"Mrs... I... I can..." he said, stuttering through the sentence with no clear direction. She only approached him and remained silent. She was soon pressed directly against him as he could feel his hard-on pressing her. He felt as if he should have fled by now, but her hand reached into his pocket, removing her recently-sniffed thong, while her other hand wrapped behind him, limiting movement.

"So you like this type huh?" she asked, receiving no response.

"Well, if you like it so much... you only had to ask." she said, pushing it into Hau's mouth, making his eyes widen, although he wouldn't dare spit it out. She then led him downstairs again, grinning the whole way, and once they reached the living room, she pushed him onto the couch. He was about to speak, voice obscured by the thong stuffed in his mouth, but she placed her finger over his lips and began undoing his shorts, lowering them down to his shoes.

"What are you-" he asked, again muffled, only for her to again place her finger over his lips silently. She dropped his underwear the same way and let out a tiny gasp as his dick sprung out, completely erect.

"Mmm, what a lovely cock." she said softly with her usual enthusiasm, smiling at him briefly before turning back to admire Hau's rod, rather sizable for him being barely legal.

"Lucky me." she said, giving him no time to process the words as she began licking up his shaft, sending him waves of pleasure, timed with her tongue lashing against his member. She continued as Hau dropped the underwear from his mouth, gripped the couch and did everything he could to lie still, letting her go to work.

"This is so amazing..!" he said, beginning to form a wide smile.

"I've had lots of practice." she said casually, continuing to lick his cock and beginning to suck the tip. He struggled to hold in yelps of pleasure as he began spurting pre-cum into her mouth.

"Mmmmm, someone's excited." she said, giggling a little as she licked up what cum she could, preparing to drain him for more.

"Hau, have you ever?" she asked curiously between sucks.

"No... I'm a..." he began to say nervously, only to be cut off.

"That's fine sweetie." she said, reassuring him as she didn't let up, taking almost his entire rod in her mouth with ease, the wet shaft sliding along her tongue. She stuffed her dirty panties back into his mouth and worked him for the next few minutes quietly, content as she heard his muffled moans. Not long after, she felt his dick throb intensely against the inside of her mouth and knew he was ready, removing the thong and dropping it beside him.

"Oh my... my god! I'm gonna..." he stammered as a warning.

"Give me all you have, sweetie..." she said seductively as she gave three licks up his shaft, pushing him to climax as his member erupted in a flood of cum. He released strings of cum everywhere at first, spraying like a fountain over Sun's mom's face and making her squint as she let it coat her, but she then planted her mouth over his rod and began taking in the rest, swallowing it with pleasure as fast as he could release it. When he finished, she licked his cock clean and stood up, using her fingers to wipe the sticky jizz from her face.

"It's easier to clean when you cum in my mouth..." she said casually, grinning as some of Hau's spunk ran down her chin, making him laugh a little.

"Your cum tastes amazing. Something you eat here maybe?" she asked, but Hau only shook his head with uncertainty. She then observed his dick, a still somewhat hard.

"Huh, can you go for more Hau?" she asked as she leaned down and began stroking it, grinning and giggling as it hardened fully again, as if desperate for more. She lifted her dress, revealing no panties and only a trimmed, tight pussy, and giggled more as Hau gazed with longing eyes. She quickly dropped onto him and let his cock ram straight up her, only just fitting as her body moved in sync with her deep breaths.

"This is so good... Mrs-"

"Shh sweetie... it's no big deal. I just want my son's new friend to feel comfortable." she said in a sarcastic, but friendly voice as she planted a kiss on his cheek. He reached for her breasts, tight inside her small t-shirt and began groping them excessively and with little experience, affirming that he'd never done this sort of thing before. She didn't mind this, relishing every innocent grope and squeeze with intense pleasure and making it known with loud moans.

"My neighbors in Kanto would've hated me for being this loud." she stated as her loud gasps echoed around, her hips rhythmically grinding against his lap.

"How does it feel?" she asked.

"So good... I can't even describe _how_ good..!" he said, moaning between sentences as she ground herself against his dick, occasionally bouncing instead and sending him into ecstasy as she took his virginity.

"You ready to give me all your spunk now?" she asked, taking his sustained silence as a yes. He was breathing deeply in an effort to postpone his orgasm, but she softly whispered,

"I want every drop sweetie." in his ear and continued bouncing on his shaft. Mere seconds later, Hau let out an orgasmic groan as his rod emptied its contents inside her pussy, running out along his legs. He almost passed out as she got off his cock and gently masturbated, Hau weakly gazing up at her as she too came, her juices squirting out over him as she then dropped onto her knees on top of him. They didn't speak, only panting for breath as they collected themselves. Sun's mom began to work her way along his body, licking up the mixture of her juices and his delicious seed, loving the taste.

"Oh god... I came inside you. I'm so... I didn't think..." Hau said with concern.

"Mmmm it's fine. I don't mind..." she said sweetly as she began filling her mouth with it and eagerly swallowing.

"Fuck... it tastes _so_ good. I love feeling it inside me..." she said, as if desperate for more, while she moved around the room in a sultry manner.

"Maybe you can give me more some time?" she asked hopefully, stopping to kneel over him.

"Of course... I'll give you this every day if you want!" he said as they both grinned. She giggled, inciting confusion in Hau. She then spoke softly,

"I haven't been here a day and I've already got a virginity." Hau laughed along with this as Sun's mom licked the last of his jizz from her fingers and dropped her skirt back down to regular height. She straightened her hair and as Hau pulled his underwear and shorts up, she picked up her thong and rubbed it against her messy slit.

"Here." she said when he stood up, slipping her thong into his pocket with a smile.

"You earned it." she said seductively in his ear. They waited outside and it wasn't long until Sun and the Professor returned with the Kahuna, recounting their exciting tale of how they had encountered the island deity while Hau shared a glance with her, her dirty panties now hidden in his item bag.

 **Thus ends the first the Sun & Moon stories. Next will be another Sun & Moon chapter, this time featuring the aspiring champion, Sun, as ********he explores Hau'oli City and encounters some trouble with the local trial captain.******


	2. Sun & Moon - Sun & Team Skull

As he moved swiftly along the Hau'Oli Shopping District, Sun glanced one street over and saw the the Trainers' School beyond, recalling his experience there with his four fierce competitors to prepare him for the Island Challenges. As he had performed so well, the teacher had requested he come to her office to battle her himself and after completing even that with relative ease, she rewarded him and let him head out into the city.

"Team Skull are down at the Marina." he heard mutterings of when passing two conversing residents, prompting him to head that way to find out what was going on. Upon arrival, he glimpsed around and saw no one strange, walking to the end and to the one person he recognised, Captain Ilima.

"Greetings!" he said politely.

"Hey, what're you d-" he said, instantly interrupted by voices spouting all kinds of crap. With a confused expression, Sun managed to pick up little dialogue throughout the exchange.

"So Cap, just give up your Pokemon, yeah?" they said. Ilima kept a neutral expression and turned back to Sun.

"So you've made your way from the trainer school already, hmm?" he said in ignorance to the two people dressed in strange, dark, street garb, much to their ire.

"Hey! Why you trying to act hard when we-" they said until Sun gave up listening to them, simply crossing gazes with Ilima, who had a similar ambivalence to the people accosting them.

"Only thieves steal others' Pokemon. Sun, I must ask you to fight this one while I handle _him_." he said, pointing to Sun's target, the female member of Team Skull. Tall, white and with pink hair, clad in little white shorts, a tight black tank top, a emblem necklace and a mask pulled up over her mouth, she looked ready to take him on. Ilima then paid attention to his own adversary, the anguished male who now looked a little concerned by the one-on-one battle on his hands. The girl, however, looked far more confident and began yelling,

"Yo! We change the game with our mad Pokemon skills! Bring it on!" Needless to say, their 'mad Pokemon skills' did not in fact 'change the game'. Ilima had him taken care of with haste, returning his Pokemon and smiling as he expected a steady retreat.

"Forget our Pokemon! I got them ones from the guy in the warehouse, let's split!" he said, fleeing immediately and leaving his ally, still fighting Sun.

"Hey, wait!" she shouted after him, watching her Zubat take a strong hit from Sun's Rowlet.

"You already have someone's Pokemon?" Ilima questioned.

"Sun! I trust you have this covered. I have to follow him and get them back!" he said, running after the grunt. Shortly after, her last Pokemon was defeated and returned to her Pokeball. As she dropped back from him, looking concerned now.

"OK, you win! I'll go!" she said, throwing two stolen Pokeballs which Sun caught and slipped in his bag to return later.

"You lost the battle, what about money?" he asked, not too concerned but resolving to punish this thief.

"I don't have none!" she yelled.

"Just let me go now!"

"Well, maybe I should keep you here until Captain Ilima returns, the station's only up there too..."

"No, please! I'll do anything you want!" she proposed, her initially cocky demeanor now gone.

"Anything?" he answered, a flurry of thoughts going through his head.

"Like what?" he asked rather hopefully with a smirk. The grunt quickly caught his meaning and stood up.

"Come on." she said quietly, gripping his arm and pulling him into along the path to one of the gardens.

"Here?" he questioned, looking around.

"You not much of an exhibitionist? There's high fences and it's pretty dead here at night." she countered, getting on her knees in front of him. She loosened his belt as he pulled off his top and hastily lowered his shorts to his ankles, his underwear following suit. She began stroking his cock slowly, looking a little pissed off as she did so, prompting Sun to take hold of the back of her head and hold her to face his member as she pleasured it.

"I don't like vague disinterest in my women." he said with a smug grin. She maintained eye contact as she continued, steadily increasing her pace until Sun began grunting, drops of pre-cum dripping from his end.

"You don't need long. Not surprised." she said rudely. Quickly, he lost his grip over her hair and struggled not to drop to his knees as he let out a loud moan, accompanied by sticky ropes of cum spurting out along her face.

"Mmmm, surprised by that?" he asked.

"Fuck, my mask's stained." she complained, lifting it off and exposing her face to him.

"Maybe you should clean it." he suggested with a naughty grin. In response, she momentarily raised one eyebrow and grinned, proceeding to lick her mask clean as well as clear any semen left on her face. As she readied to get up, Sun placed his hand on her shoulder and said,

"Who said I'm done?"

"That wasn't it..?"

"Nah, I'd like you to try something else though." he said as he lifted her tank top off in one swift motion.

"Hey!" she scolded him, but he only gave her a neutral look.

"Wanna give me a titwank?" he asked, although he was only taking one answer if she wanted to flee afterward. She huffed and undid her bra, throwing it to the side and freeing her modestly sized tits. In silence, he got close to her and pushed his cock between her breasts, moaning a little as he did. As she pumped his rod quickly between her soft, warm boobs, he ran his hand behind her and and as he groped and fondled her ass, he ran one finger up her shorts.

"Ahh! Hey!" she yelled, blushing a little as he didn't stop.

"You're wet as fuck." he said, grinning as he removed his finger, dripping with her juices, and sucked on it before holding it to her. She paused over him -not stopping her pleasure of his hot, throbbing member at any point- and then without warning licked his finger up and down seductively. He bit his lip as he watched her and then returned his hand to the inside of her panties, teasing her clit with two of his fingers and feeling her cum run down his hand and drench her shorts.

"Oh fu-fuck!" she stammered, remaining still as she struggled to keep focused.

"Keep going." he requested, to which she returned to her titwank and spat downward to lube him up. Sun moaned a little as her saliva moistened his cock, letting it slide a little easier between the warm embrace of her breasts. He stood over her for some time, pleasuring her slit while he looked down at her, face concealed as her tits brought him ever-closer to orgasm. Choosing not to say anything, the only warnings she received were his primal moans and the aggressive throbbing of his cock against her.

"Oh my... oh fuck!" she said in shock as his dick shot up cum like a fountain, landing all across her breasts and -after he pulled her head closer and her mask off- across her wide-eyed face. Her gasps and moans only turned him on more as he emptied out his balls onto her and grinned as he looked down. She was left in an arousing sight. Squinting a little as the cum ran down one eyelid from her forehead with plenty more across her nose and dripping down her chin from her mouth.

"Mmmm, fuck. You look good." he said, no sarcasm, simply turned on at the sight of her dripping with his hot, sticky jizz.

"It's gonna take me ages to fucking clean this..." she said quietly, not mad, but simply amused by the situation.

"I don't know if I have much left in me, and you filled in your part of the deal. You can go if you want." he said in a friendly demeanor, even if he was a little disappointed. She put her hand down her shorts and without saying anything, began aggressively fingering her pussy, moaning loudly as she did so.

"Fuck me." she said, sounding desperate for release as she pulled down her soaked shorts and continued masturbating before him.

"You want more?" he said with confident surprise. He took her nods accompanied by her orgasmic moans as a positive afformation and climbed on top of her immediately, proceeding to fuck her slit raw until they were both so worn out they could only lie on the grass and take deep breaths. As Sun thought over this encounter with this woman, a grunt of a supposed 'Villain Team', he considered that maybe he could have a lot more fun with Team Skull than he'd had with Team Rocket from Kanto.

 **With** ** **Sun's** first escapade over, he now prepares to tackle the Melemele Island challenge. In the meantime, on Everything Else, we journey to Sinnoh's Eterna Forest, meeting a familiar face and a stranger in need. **


	3. Everything Else - Lucas & Cheryl

Having recently left the Valley Windworks of Floaroma Town, Lucas was moving swiftly up route 205 on his way to Eterna City when he came across a large area of woodland ahead.

"Damn, forgot there's no route past this yet." Lucas said, feeling slightly unprepared. As he considered going back and healing, he figured it would be alright and soldiered on into the forest. As he took his first steps, he crossed gazes with a young woman on the trail. She was a little pale and had green hair, an unusual color that looked strangely natural on her. She was clad in a skirt and cardigan of matching colors, with a thin black sweater that accentuated her curvaceous figure and caused Lucas to stare for far longer than necessary, getting her attention.

"Hello, my name's Cheryl. And you are..?" she asked.

"I'm Lucas, nice to meet you!" he said kindly.

"Sincerely glad, may I ask a big favor of you?" she asked, continuing when he nodded.

"I want to get through this forest, but I'm rather afraid of going alone. I've heard of a sinister group in this area." she said, voice laden with concern and worry.

"I think there'd be safety in numbers, so may I please join you?" she asked with hope.

"Sure thing, happy to help." Lucas said, grinning as he saw her face light up with happiness.

"Thank you so much! I'll keep your Pokemon healthy during our trip." she offered as they began. Passing several trainers, the two worked in double battles for a time and winning with relative ease until they encountered two Psychics. Putting up a good front initially, Lucas' Monferno was hit with a rather nasty shot from the enemy Psyduck.

"Monferno, come back!" he yelled, returning it into its Pokeball and sending out his Staravia in response. Although they won, his Staravia too took a fair amount of blows and was left weak.

"Ugh, I don't have any potions, I figured I'd stock up at Eterna City." he said with sigh.

"There could be way more trainers." he said with disappointment, as if letting Cheryl down.

"Relax Lucas, like I said, I'll keep them healthy!" she said cheerily as she called out her Chansey, having it heal his Pokemon.

"Oh, right. Thanks, I'm glad you're here..." he said.

"Same goes, we work best together." she said kindly as they journeyed on. Eventually, they approached a corner, finding the Old Chateau. They looked ahead, seeing the exit of the forest and breathing out sighs of relief as they moved for the clearing. Lucas turned back to view the Chateau and appeared in total awe of the haunted sight, not noticing that he was going off course a little.

"Hey, be careful!" Cheryl spoke, only just too late as Lucas slipped and fell over a ditch and out of sight.

"Lucas?" she called out nervously, now filled with fear. Although the way to Eterna City was in sight, she wouldn't leave someone in trouble.

"Are you OK?" she continued to ask with genuine concern, relieved when she saw him emerging.

"Oh thank goodness!"

"Thought I saw someone in the window..." he muttered in confusion.

"Oh dear! You're hurt!" she pointed out, glossing over his statement as she paid her full attention to her injured ally. He hadn't acknowledged the cuts on his face and the handful of bruises and continued moving, trying not to draw too much attention to it, even if it hurt more than it looked.

"It's fine." he said, although she was having none of it.

"Don't be silly, the exit's right there, we can stop." she insisted, pulling him over to a secluded area by the treeline. She sat him down against a tree and removed water and band-aids from her bag.

"This'll only hurt a teensy bit." she promised as she cleaned off one of his cuts and applied a plaster.

"Thanks, seems like you're the only reason I'll leave here in one piece."

"It's quite alright." she said with a smile, locking eyes with Lucas. They remained in a tense silence, hardly blinking as Lucas stared into her bold green eyes, that was ultimately broken by Lucas as Cheryl examined his ankle and he let out a grunt of pain.

"Oh, I..I'm sorry!" she apologized, a little rattled.

"No, it's all good." he replied. She continued to examine his ankle -so delicately it was as if she weren't even doing it- with extreme care, looking back and forth to his face. Once finished, she tossed her things back into her bag and returned to his side.

"Thanks." he repeated for what felt like the millionth time, his gratitude showing, to which she gave him a kind smile.

"I should be thanking you too... perhaps I can give you a token of my appreciation." she offered. As soon as she finished speaking, she undid her cardigan, placing it next to her bag, and leaned towards him, closing her eyes. A flurry of thoughts went through Lucas' head about what she was doing and why, but he remained silent and motionless, only closing his eyes too and outstretching his arms to her waist. She pursed her lips lightly and kissed him softly, gentle moans escaping from her lips as they took small breaths. Without question, he kissed her back and brought passion to her innocent pecking, their tongues mingling in a wet embrace. While she leaned over him, his arms raised up and began feeling around her body, from her perfect curves up to her hair which he stroked his hands through gently.

They became gradually more aroused as Cheryl went from leaning over him to climbing on top of him and holding his arms back against the tree as she bit his lip, Lucas' half-shut eyes casting a gaze of deep lust. She was caught up in the experience as she pressed his arms hard against the bark and rubbed against his lap, feeling a distinctive rod pressing against her skirt.

"Mmmm, do you... do you want to...?" she asked as she took tiny breaths in order to keep hers and Lucas' lips locked. He simply moaned and nodded as she continued, biting his lip further. Neither of them gave much thought to the fact that although they were somewhat out of the way, any curious trainer would find them with ease and their sounds would likely echo through the dead-silent woods.

"OK..." she spoke, almost soundlessly into his ear. With great restraint, she managed to pry herself away from him momentarily to slide down her panties, lifting her skirt with a cheeky smile. Lucas had wondered if her unusual hair color extended downstairs, but he was given no answer by the sight of her completely shaven pussy. She then lost the skirt, leaving her wearing nothing but her tight, barely-opaque sweater and her long boots.

"Oh my..." Lucas said as he stared up at her before undoing his pants with haste, tired of his erection being forced to rub against his jeans. Once they were removed, Cheryl moved in to plant a passionate kiss on his lips, feeling his dick rubbing against her as she broke the kiss.

"..." She gazed into his eyes soundlessly, but to them it spoke a thousand words. She had a slightly shy smile as she moved his cock into place and allowed herself to slowly descend onto it, stifling moans and having to lean both hands against the grass around them. He let her select the pace and went along with it, slowly grinding his hips against her and leaning in to kiss her neck as she dropped her head back in pleasure.

"Oh..! Oh goodness!" she said as she felt Lucas' entire length fill her, feeling even better with each slide as it was soaked in her juices more and more. She decided to take charge and, pressing her hands against his chest for support, began to bounce up and down on his hard, wet member. This brought near-instant ecstasy to both parties as they let out earth-shattering grunts and moans. As she roughly bounced on Lucas' shaft, Cheryl's top lifted and caused her breasts to drop out mere inches from his face. She didn't care as she struggled to stay upright, but he only made this more difficult for her when he -without one thought- began licking and sucking on her large nipples, gently nibbling on occasion.

"I-I can't keep going!" she screamed out, slowing her pace and only able to continue with Lucas' help, his arms wrapped around her waist raising her ass up a little, allowing him to thrust in and out quickly.

"Ahh! It's so good!" she shouted as her arms dropped down to the grass, her hands digging into it roughly in an effort to grip _anything_.

"You're so perfect..! I don't think I can last!" he exclaimed, hardly speaking since they'd begun. He kept playing with her nipples, delicately stroking his tongue along them to tease her to the brink of orgasm as his dripping cock begged for relief. With a handful more thrusts, she ripped up the grass she was pulling on and released several restrained screeches.

"Now! Cum now Lucas!" she yelled out desperately, biting her lip hold back screams she leaned into him.

"Ah! Ah! F.. ooh... oh.. my fuck!" she slipped out, taking Lucas' notice as cussing sounded like a rarity from her. He took a final thrust as he moaned loudly and his dick emptied out inside of Cheryl's tight pussy. She began screaming out what sounded like nonsense, as if she simply had to release this pent up pleasure in some way. She leaned forward fully, smothering Lucas in a soft embrace with her breasts and causing his rod to slide out and spurt along her back.

"Ah!" she yelped out in surprise as the thick load hit her. They panted heavily to each other in silence, sharing their passionate gaze until they both shared a thought, getting up immediately. As Lucas removed his clothes hastily, Cheryl lifted off her cum-stained sweater seductively, leaving her wearing nothing but her tall, brown boots. As he was left with nothing but his hat, she immediately gripped his shoulders and pulled him in for another kiss as he slowly pushed her back against a tree. She suddenly put all her weight to Lucas, hopping up to wrap her legs around him with the tree against her back.

"Oh my! This is... amazing!" she exclaimed as Lucas went to work, pumping her against the rough bark, ignoring the pain in his ankle as he was driven on by her moans. She almost went limp from pleasure as orgasm after orgasm began running through her body, loving being Lucas' fucktoy. Throughout the bareback, rough sex that was unlike anything she'd felt before, Lucas' dick erupted numerous times to counter and enhance her orgasms, spraying out load after load of sticky jizz both in and outside of her slit. Even after they both felt too tired to continue, an animal drive of sorts kept them going until his balls were empty and she was full.

Although they would ultimately have to separate to travel their own paths following Eterna City, Lucas took her parting hope that they would meet again and made it his ambition once he'd traveled the region, to regroup with Cheryl at the Battleground.

 **And thus ends Lucas' story for now. Perhaps we'll return to him sometime soon, but until then, we're going back to Alola, where Sun is up against Captain Ilima for the first leg of his Island Trial.**


	4. Sun & Moon - Sun, Moon & Ilima

Sun set foot into the heart of Verdant Cavern and examined the Totem's Den around him, surprisingly picturesque, the night sky visible above. Following him was Moon, a girl he'd met while training in the hills, who shadowed behind him eagerly. They quickly approached the landmark of the cave, a pedestal, highly ornate and cut in the middle, containing a Z-Crystal.

"So, I just take this?" he asked himself, recalling Captain Ilima's earlier statement that he should do just that.

"Must have to." she reasoned. As he reached out to collect it, the area around him rumbled with tremendous force, almost knocking him off balance. He dove back as a shadow above him leaped into sight.

"The Totem Pokemon!" he said with surprise, forgetting earlier that he'd probably have to fight it. Moon quickly hopped into action, sending out her Brionne and confidently barking moves to perform.

"Pichu!" Sun yelled as he threw out a Pokeball, and prepared to lay a beat-down on the huge Raticate, even if a little late. The battle proved unfortunate for Pichu as the Totem Pokemon called for help, overwhelming it and leading to its easy defeat, although not before a handful of well-placed blows were dealt to Raticate.

"Here!" Moon said calmly, throwing a revive to him without her gaze leaving the ensuing battle.

"Dartrix, your turn!" Sun said with mild frustration as his Pokemon leaped forward to defend and then assist Brionne. Although strengthened by a Z-move-esque aura, the powerful Totem Pokemon was ultimately dispatched by multiple well placed Razor Leaves spread across the battlefield. As they defeated the 'help' called to fight, Raticate fled into the caves.

"That wasn't as hard as I thought it might be... good job Dartrix!" he commended, brushing his Pokemon for dirt and treating it to some Poke-beans before returning it to the ball. He gave Moon a smile and nod of thanks as he threw some Poke-beans to Brionne too, much to its delight. He then brought out Pichu, reviving it and giving him similar treatment.

"It's all good, next time you'll be great." he spoke optimistically as his Pichu returned to the Pokeball with a smile.

"What incredible trainers you are!" a voice spoke from behind him. He turned to meet Ilima with a grin.

"For you to be able to defeat the Totem Pokemon that I had trained up to such a powerful state... I don't know what to say..!" he said in awe.

"Working in such harmony with your Pokemon and each other..." he said, taking note of his after-battle rewarding of the Pokemon,

"You have cleared the trial of Ilima! The Z-Crystal is now yours!" he said with enthusiasm, matched by Sun as he excitedly removed it and examined the item, removing a second and handing it to Moon. Once Ilima had explained the properties of the Normal Z-Crystal and how the Totem Pokemon differ from others, he turned away briefly.

"There is something I haven't mentioned." Ilima said quietly.

"What is it?" he asked, brimming with curiosity.

"We Trial Captains offer another reward to those strong enough to defeat us." he said, approaching Sun slowly.

"What kind of-" he began to ask, cut off when Ilima, mere inches away from him, locked eyes with him and ran his hand up his leg to his crotch.

"Oh... that kind." he said in quiet understanding. With her attention piqued, Moon moved close to them too.

"Would you, like this reward?" Ilima asked them.

"Mhm..." he replied positively, followed by Moon closing her gap between them. Bringing his hands to Ilima's waist, he moved one arm and pulled Moon closer and kissed her, having been waiting for an excuse to do so for a while. The Captain then moved them over to the pedestal and pulled down Sun's pants slowly, looking up at him on occasion as he released his cock.

"You do this for all victors of the Trial?" he asked. Ilima nodded, not breaking his vision away from Sun's dick as he deliberated over where to start as Moon undid her shorts, eventually joining him in lapping up along the shaft of Sun's cock softly with his tongue. Sun assumed that if he had to do this for every victor, he'd probably be half-hearted; but Ilima appeared to be devoting his full attention to the task at hand as he carefully teased his cock in equal measure of effort to the beautiful trainer alongside him.

"Oh fuck, you're really good at this!" he said in surprise as his rod dripped pre-cum onto their tongues. Moon giggled to herself a little at his compliment, but Ilima didn't speak, fully invested in pleasing him for completing his Trial. Sun, backed against the pedestal, got down to Ilima's level and, once both were laying down, he pulled down the Captain's thin white trousers and began to pleasure his cock in return.

"You don't need to-" Ilima protested, but Sun cut him off.

"I wanna." he said solemnly as he stroked his dick, prompting Ilima to join Moon in sucking Sun's now-throbbing member. Contrasting the captain's delicate, careful style, Moon was raw and aggressive, barely focusing on one part of Sun for too long, sucking his dick and stuffing it deep in her mouth, then moving to his asshole and teasing it softly with his finger or tongue.

"Ohh! Fuck!" he moaned, running his hands behind both of his partners and slipping in a finger each of their tight asses, managing to continue until he let out intense groans of pleasure, followed by several shots of hot cum to their faces.

"Ughh! That felt so good..." he said, wondering inside how they made him cum so quickly. He then went to finishing off Ilima, weak as he leaned over him. His finger grazing around his rim coupled with his hand swiftly jacking him off was enough to send him over the edge and send him crumpling on top of Sun as Moon leaned in to get a taste of the jizz sprayed out across them. While Sun laid there, Ilima got up quickly.

"Can you go for more?" he asked.

"Sure I can. Still hard, ain't I?" Sun replied with a grin. Moon paid attention to their interaction and slid down her tiny shorts and got on all fours in front of them, gesturing them to go ahead.

"My turn for some fun." she spoke with mild desperation. Sun held her hips from behind and slowly motioned into her pussy, but as soon as he was in, he went to a much faster speed. He was going to do what he usually did, see how much they could take and adjust accordingly, but Moon almost immediately made an ear-shattering moan of ecstasy, almost sounding as if she were exaggerating. Unsure of her tolerance, he took this as a challenge of sorts and railed her at his fastest and hardest, driving her into orgasm hastily.

"There's room for more..." he commented to Ilima, who then approached.

"Yeah. Get over here!" Moon added, followed by a stifled moan. Once in reach, she grabbed his thick rod and began sucking on it, eventually letting go and telling Ilima,

"Fuck my mouth!" He obliged and held her head straight as he thrust his member deep inside.

"Man, you're a little slutty." Sun said with a cocky demeanor -met with a giggle of agreement from her- as he reached over and slid a finger into Ilima's ass and pounded away at her as hard as he could, over-exerting himself to get a good reaction. She screamed out in pleasure but found herself gagged by Ilima's dick as it hit the back of her throat and let herself come near to collapsing as orgasms rocked through her repeatedly.

"I can't keep..! I.. Ahhh!" she squealed out as she dropped from her doggy-style position to the floor as Sun and Ilima both came, filling her up at two ends and pulling out to spurt more along her body.

"Come on! Give me more..!" she panted, but her cohorts appeared tired.

"I can't..." Sun breathed heavily as he regained his energy.

"Use the Z-Crystal Sun." Ilima said. He took it from his bag and as he held it in his hand, he questioned how compatible he this item would be with him. He began to do the pose standard of a Z-Move and looked to Ilima for clarification.

"Like this?" he asked, receiving a nod from Ilima as he did the same and then moved Moon onto her back.

"Whoah fuck!" Sun exclaimed as he felt a surge of energy push through him, making him go rock solid, as if he could go for hours. Wasting no time at all, Ilima began fucking Moon's tight pussy, to her extreme delight, while Sun lifted her tank top a little and ran his cock quickly between her breasts. Seeing an opportunity in his position, she stuck her tongue up Sun's ass and relished the groans of lust it caused. They barely lasted before shooting more of their hot cum across the stunning trainer, rope after rope across her slender body.

"I... I feel so strong!" Sun shouted as he continued jacking off over her and cumming more, surrounded by an aura while spurting out into her mouth as she swallowed promptly. He pushed her legs up to her head and went straight into her ass next, showing no restraint as he gripped her face with one hand roughly, pushing two fingers into her mouth as she stuck her tongue out and panted.

"What is it?" he asked her as she took a momentary pause from moaning to giggle, looking behind him to see Ilima.

"Oh shit!" he yelled out as Ilima pushed his cock into Sun's ass from behind, surprising him but by no means deterring him. They worked in tandem, with Ilima ramming into Sun, who in turn rammed himself up Moon and every so often, one of the three would cum but continue without fail, the Z-Crystal empowering them to go for on and on.

"Fuck, so good!" Sun commented as he felt both fucking someone and being fucked simultaneously. It was a rarity for him to be fucked since regardless of gender, he was often the dominant one, but Ilima's thick rod pumping up his neat ass reminded him of how great it could be.

"Oh my god!" Moon screamed out as her ass overflowed with cum as Sun repeatedly switched holes and filled them both.

"Yes.. yes.. yes!" he groaned as Ilima shot his last into Sun, moaning softly as he did, his cock erupting inside of his ass and filling it to the brim, causing some jizz too start spilling out over Sun. This drove Sun to orgasm again as he sprayed out an insane amount of thick, hot cum onto Moon, leaving her almost fully coated by the events of the last few hours. The trio, fully weak at this point would drop their pace, but not stop for a while in one of the most lust-fuelled endeavors they had ever been a part of.

Later, as they met on Route 3, Professor Kukui claimed he was able to tell that Sun and Moon had passed their trial from theirs and Ilima's expressions, knowing full-well what their encounter would have entailed. As he left for the Grand Trial against Hala, he realized that the Trial Captains of other islands would be in on this too, exciting him with the prospect of a few fantastic fucks at each Trial.

 **Sun has cleared his first Trial with the help of Moon and enjoyed the spoils of victory! After he defeats the Kahuna, he will soon be on his way to the next island, and the next reward that comes with it. I was planning to do one with Captain Ilima since I started this series and next time, it's back to Everything Else, where the new family moving to Kalos are greeted by a neighbor.**


	5. Everything Else - Calem & Grace

Quickly pacing from his front door, a young man approached the wall of his garden instead of the gate and hopped over deftly into the only recently occupied neighboring garden.

As he took a step across the neat but untended garden, Calem was startled by the sleeping Rhyhorn that he almost totally missed, its shape resembling a rock. He lightly stepped along, not concerned but courteous to the sleeping Pokemon, and knocked on the door. As the door opened and the figure from behind emerged, he found a smile forming on his face from instinct at the sight of the pretty woman.

"Hello, I'm Calem, I'm from next door." he said calmly as he fixed his cap.

"Oh, hello there. I'm Grace." she said with a kind demeanor, stepping back a little and gesturing into the doorway.

"Would you like to come in? Serena's just getting ready." she asked.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks." he said quietly as he stepped into the house, still not moving past the entrance until she told him it was fine to do so.

"She's just upstairs, not sure what's taking her." she said, taking a seat at their dining table and inviting Calem to join her.

"Would you like a drink? Tea, coffee..?" she asked.

"I'm not thirsty, thank you though." he replied, hints of nervousness in his voice. She got up and began making herself a coffee as the second resident emerged from the stairs. As the tall, slim girl approached, Calem took in her features, big blue eyes, curly sandy blonde hair and pale.

"Hey mom." she spoke casually, lifting her things from around the living room and almost not noticing Calem as she went straight for the door.

"Hello." he said with quiet distinction.

"Oh, hi." she said, showing a similar manner to the guest.

"This is Calem, he lives next door." Grace said, filling in the blanks for the two quiet youths.

"Serena, I believe you have been in contact with Professor Sycamore?" he asked, examining her from top to bottom as he did so.

"Yeah, do you know him?" she asked with mild excitement.

"Yes, he's asked me to bring you to Aquacorde Town later and introduce you to his other researchers, provided you would like to become one too." Once finished, he paused before jumping up and reaching into his pocket.

"Right, yes. I have this for you too." he said as he handed a letter to Grace, marked with her and her daughter's names.

"Just formalities and permissions and such." he followed.

"All right, I'll get this filled in so you can return it to the Professor quickly." she said, smiling at the psyched expression on Serena's face, as if bursting to ask him more.

"I'll be back in a minute, take a seat with Calem. Mind if she picks your brain?" she asked.

"Not at all." he said with a mild smile. As Grace turned the corner to her stairs and vanished from sight, Serena sat opposite him at her kitchen bar and although wanting to know a lot from him, she talked his ears off for the next five minutes. He turned briefly when he thought that he had heard Grace returning, but twitched back when he saw no one there.

"So, are you familiar with Kalos' Pokemon?" he asked.

"Not at all." she said, giggling as Calem revealed a Pokedex, catching her attention.

"I've only seen a handful, but hopefully we can both fill this to the brim." he told her confidently, handing her the device, showing a Chespin, Froakie, Fennekin, Espurr and a Fletchling. As she fawned over the Pokemon on screen, Calem abruptly felt something touch his leg. He remained calm so as to not alarm Serena and looked down to see... Grace. It was her that he'd heard coming downstairs.

Knowing he couldn't say anything lest an outrageous incident occur, he looked back to Serena and attempted to look normal while under the bar, her mother undid his pants and pulled out his member.

"Look at this." he said, swiping his finger along the side of the Pokedex and bringing up a 3D model of Fennekin -the Pokemon she seemed most interested in- along with detailed information on the species.

"Oh my God! That's amazing!" she exclaimed, her eyes not leaving the screen. That was what Calem needed right now.

"I...I've encountered a Fennekin, with the Professor at his lab... so its entry is full." he said, stuttering lightly as he glimpsed down and helped in pulling his jeans to his ankles. It felt unwise to question it, even if he could find a way to, so he let her go ahead and jack him off, teasing him by caressing her curves and pushing her breasts together, getting him hard in no time.

She licked the head of his cock repeatedly and sucked it occasionally, drawing him a naughty look as she did so, the kind that suited a misbehaving teenager but looked perfect on a mom doing something as crazy as this. She lifted her fitted shirt above her bust and let it rest there as she took off her bra with a smile and let her round, big boobs hang down.

She licked her lips and gazed up at him with lust as she sucked his warm rod, letting it pack her mouth as she coated it in spit. Calem managed to respond suavely to Serena the few times she spoke to him, and once she handed back the Pokedex, he knew he would need to do something.

"There's actually a lot of cool stuff this can do." he said as he brought the Pokedex close.

"Let... let me see here." he said as he turned on the camera function of the device and -while pretending to be simply using it normally- faced it downward, catching several photos of the MILF sucking on his cock gently. She flashed him the same naughty look in a few pictures and teased him, rubbing her soft, huge breasts against his rod, almost making him let out a moan.

"If you wanted... you could head to Aquacorde now and get your Pokedex, and your own Pokemon." he offered. At the mention of a Pokemon for her. She sprang up from her seat.

"Yeah! Let's do that!" she said with vigor.

"I could see if your mom's got the forms I need for the Professor and meet you there." he said as one hand held against Grace's hair, not pulling or doing anything aggressive, but influencing her movements against his dick.

"Sure, I don't mind going ahead." she said. As she stood up, Grace slid his pants up in one fluid motion and hid back as he stood up to meet her.

"I shouldn't be long, but in case this takes me a bit, you're looking for Tierno and Trevor, they'll keep you entertained." he said, moving toward the stairs. She left promptly in an excitable mood while Calem, near the top of the stairs, took one last step and observed Serena's room. He saw the letter sitting, unopened as of yet with a pen on top. Next to it was a photo of Serena on holiday, perhaps one just before moving to Kalos, in which she was wearing a small bikini and was posed to show off as much of her as possible.

"You like her too, huh?" he heard Grace say, standing behind him wearing nothing. As he turned and took in the view, she approached him.

"I would have had her stay if I'd thought you wanted her too." she said, half genuine and half teasing, as she pulled down Calem's jeans again and undid his top hastily, stripping him down to nothing. Skipping the niceties of foreplay, she pulled him by the arm and pushed him onto Serena's bed, quickly climbing on top with a grin. Exchanging no words, she simply planted herself on his cock and started riding it as deeply and roughly as possible. Her loud squeals made Calem harder as he reached out and felt her tits, bouncing extremely quickly and smacking against each other. Much to her delight, Calem teased and played with her nipples, pulling and twisting them playfully, wishing to actually taste them, to please them with his tongue.

"Mmmmm, your... your-ohhh..." Calem groaned, never having felt a pussy like hers. Tight and deep as his cock slammed balls deep, bathing in the wet, warm embrace of this beautiful woman's slit. She simply giggled to herself as she continued moaning, whipping her head upward and pulling off her hairclip, making her messy hairdo fall down a little and move to the rhythm of her riding.

"Ahhh! Yes, Calem!" she squealed out as she held her hands against her head as she bounced against his member in an orgasmic trance while Calem, his hands wrapped around her curvaceous waist and pressing her tight stomach to keep her up, couldn't do anything but look up at Grace doing all the work. Her moans became louder and more shrill until her voice gave out and she could only shut her eyes and pant for breath, almost drooling as his thick, now-throbbing cock stuffed her tightly.

"Grace! I'm, I'm gonna cum.." he said, mustering what energy he could into forming a coherent sentence.

"Yess! I want it!" she moaned out deeply, dropping herself against his cock as deep as possible and grinding against him. Calem yelled out as an orgasm hit them both. She near went limp against him, resting her hands on his chest to stay up as her pussy was filled up with hot, sticky jizz that began running out of her pussy and onto the sheets. As Calem seemed ready to stop, turning his head to his shirt on the floor, she gripped his cheeks with one hand.

"Not yet... I want more." she said.

"Think you can do that?" she asked, flashing him the same sly look from under the table. As if entranced, he nodded and kissed her while she lightly stroked her fingers over his cock. After a few more minutes of teasing, he was hard again, much to his own surprise. She stood at the edge of Serena's bed and bent over it, gripping the wooden frame for support as she awaited Calem's move.

"Your body is perfect..." he commented.

"Matches the rest of me." she replied, biting her lip and giggling a little. Calem grinned at this and pushed his dick into her pussy again and felt it mix in with his jizz, still plentiful in how much he'd spurted inside of her. He pumped away at her, not holding back as he was now in control, ramming deep into the immensely tight slit. Grace moved one hand to her pussy and messily played with her clit as she was railed hard and longingly moaned for more. She then noticed that he'd slowed his pace until he pulled out, pushing back in intermittently.

"Are you... tired or just teasing m-" she asked, cut off when he caught her by surprise and buried his tongue in her ass.

"Ohhh God! Yes!" she moaned erotically, as if his tongue brought a whole new sensation of lust to her body and forced her into another orgasm. He left nowhere untouched and only returned to fucking her when she -gasping for breath- begged him to fuck her ass. He instantly obliged to this opportunity and slammed his cock inside completely, causing her to let out a squeal of pain but only scream for him to keep going.

"Ahhh! Harder! Ruin my tight little ass!" she demanded as Calem's cock dripped pre-cum directly into her ass. Going in with no lube was difficult, but he pushed onward and bent her right down, arching her back over the bed. As he positioned her and continued pumping away between her asshole and her pussy, Grace reached down to her slit, still messy and dripping with Calem's spunk, and began quickly strumming it with all the energy as she could muster. Already close to cumming, she squealed out in ecstasy as she dropped face first onto the bed and her pussy began squirting heavily, soaking Serena's sheets as it ran down her legs and managing to drench Calem's cock completely.

As he kept her face pressed against the bedsheets and buried his rod deep in her asshole, Calem felt his member throb against her insides, ready to release. He groaned animalistically and ran his hands along her curvy ass, squeezing it and lightly spanking it a couple of times to hear her muffled moans intensify and as he howled out in orgasm, she screamed out in what felt like her millionth orgasm.

"Calem! Fuck!" she screamed as he pumped thick, creamy jizz into her ass, pulling out and letting more slowly run out onto her ass and back. Still energetic but twitching all over, she rolled over -covering Serena's sheets in cum in the process- and sucked any remaining jizz off Calem's member, fresh from her ass. She stood up, a little weak in the knees and climbed onto Calem again, laying on top of him in a passionate embrace for God knows how long.

As he contemplated how much time he had passed with Grace, he thought about what Serena might be like in bed. He then remembered that he'd left her in Aquacorde Town with Tierno and Trevor, realizing that he may need an excuse as to why he was with Grace for over an hour. He opted to think of an excuse later as he traveled with her to Lumiose City, hopeful that he could convince her to join them next time as Grace had so humbly suggested.

 **With something of an open end for Serena and Grace, that ends our trip to Kalos for the time being. Next time Sun encounters Akala Island's Trial Captains and works to defeat them with the confidence that he took on Captain Ilima with. Unfortunately, it seems they weren't too** ** **impressed with his performance...****


	6. Sun & Moon - Sun, Lana & Mallow

Sun had taken a long trek since arriving on Akala Island, intent on reaching his next trial as soon as possible. After meeting the Island Kahuna, Olivia, he was desperate to get his other trials out of the way so that he could challenge her. When he finally reached Brooklet Hill, where his next trial awaited, he moved across the shore at the base of the hill and encountered a young woman he'd met previously, the one who gave him the ability to ride Lapras in order to find and defeat the Totem Pokemon, Lana.

"Hey, Lana." he said,

"Hoped I'd get to see you soon." Lana, however appeared serious.

"Uhm, I need to tell you something." she said solemnly.

"I cannot pass you." she stated.

"What? Why not?" Sun asked expectantly, masking disappointment. Half of his frown came from being unable to continue his Island Trials and half from missing out on the reward that came after. She appeared a little stressed, but Sun figured it to be from earlier. When she sent him to fight the Totem Pokemon, since he hadn't done it with finesse, even if he had won.

"A battle with a Totem Pokemon is a test, a way of proving that you can fight the Trial Captain, but your performance during the battle, was less than impressive." she explained, looking a little sombre about being so critical to someone.

"What? I won! That's how it works, I just... had some trouble out on the water." he said, recalling his home in Kanto, nowhere near a lake, river or pond. As he protested, another Trial Captain emerged, Mallow, who he met at Paniola Ranch but had yet to encounter in a trial setting. He turned to meet her with a look of annoyance.

"Suppose I can't pass your trial either?"

"Don't be so dull!" she told him, looking optimistic. She came close and quietly told him,

"She hasn't told you the good part yet." This made him turn to her with curiosity. She paused, taking a breath.

"I need to be sure of your skill, but the Totem did not gauge your skill very well..." she said, making Sun roll his eyes.

"So I must gauge your ability... another way." she finished, confusing him.

"How else can you test my ability to pass a trial?" he asked.

"By testing the... last part of your trial." she explained nervously, making him raise an eyebrow as Mallow, already close, glanced down at his crotch and began to undress him.

"No fucking way." he said in disbelief, in awe that he was allowed to go straight to the best part, and have it be considered a full trial. He shared a look of lust with Mallow before letting her undo his pants as Lana stripped too. With his pants off and member exposed, the two girls got to work on their knees, licking up and down his rod and occasionally kissing each other to help Sun get hard.

"Mmmm, ahh.." Mallow moaned out, loudly expressing her enjoyment in contrast to Lana, who remained quiet as she carefully pleasured Sun's cock with her tongue delicately lapping over it. Once he was hard enough, as if in a rush to test him, Lana pulled him to the ground laid him on has back before easing herself against his rod, stifling moans as she let it tease her tight slit.

"Not sure you'll fit." Mallow stated with a grin as she pulled her own clothes off, biting her lip longingly at his thick, throbbing member.

"I can make it fit." he replied casually, pulling Lana down against his cock, groaning as he pushed against her little pussy as delicately as possible, although he eventually found that it would take a little more force. As if showing some kind of strategy, Sun, pulled her down slowly but unyieldingly until he was as deep inside of her as he felt he could go, not quite his whole length but enough to start.

"It's too big..!" she said, attempting to hide her slight arousal -and pain- but failing to do so. Even as he lifted her off a few inches and pulled her back down, she still let out high pitched squeals and felt just as hard to fuck deeply.

"Let me help." Mallow said as she got on all-fours on top of Sun, her slit just over his face as she leaned into Lana's pussy and gently licked it, along with the member currently pulling in and out of it. Not content to leave anyone out, he leaned up and buried his face in Mallow's cunt as she helped him ease Lana comfortably onto his dick.

"Better?" Mallow asked jokingly as she assisted in bouncing the younger girl's rear against Sun's cock. Lana only let out soft moans, blushing as she crossed eyes with Mallow.

"Sun.. ah, ahh.. this is.. wonderful!" she stuttered, barely forming a coherent sentence, too distracted by the oversized cock forced up her slit. She bit her lip tightly, pressed her hands against Sun's stomach for support, and pushed her rear down against him, back and forth until one slam down resulted in his rod finally going all the way, shocking Lana as she screamed in a mixture of pain and lust, her eyes watering a little, as she hastily began to bounce against him quicker.

"Mmm, fuck... like that?" he asked with a cocky smirk, repeatedly smacking Lana on her ass, reddening her normally pale skin and making her squeal in excitement each time. With her rear slapping down against him, it wasn't long until Sun's member started oozing pre-cum and he slowed down, edging himself strategically to no avail. Her pussy feeling tighter than any other he'd had, he could barely hold it in for only a few more seconds before he buried himself all the way inside her and let himself empty a hot, thick load. With nowhere else to go, almost every drop of cum leaked out of Lana's pussy and down Sun's shaft.

"Mmmm... fucking perfect." he commented, pulling out and admiring the sight before him; Lana laying on her back, legs raised together, keeping as much cum as possible inside of her. He teased her with his fingers, lightly circling her hole as jizz ran out while Mallow buried her face in it, licking up the cum while pleasuring Lana as she lay back in ecstasy.

"Your turn." Sun said as he rubbed his rod against Mallow's ass, then ground it against her hole softly. Anticipating something rough, she perked her rear up at him and continued to lap her tongue across Lana's slit delicately, relishing in the taste. Sun then pushed his cock straight up her ass, groaning a little as he managed to push a substantial amount inside before stopping momentarily due to the neat fit.

"Damn, tight too.." he observed, not showing as much restraint as he did with Lana however. With only erotic moans and screams of pleasure, he was driven to ram himself as deep as he could fit as fast as possible.

"Fuck yeah!" Mallow exclaimed happily, clawing at the ground as she buried her face in Lana's pussy, knowing exactly what she liked.

"So.. so does this count as your trial too?" Sun asked, unsure if he'd rather pass two at once or get to fuck her twice. She raised her head and answered,

"N-nah.. I-aahh! I'm definitely going to need you to do this again." Following her explanation, she immediately began eating out her fellow captain again. Not long after, Sun could barely stop himself from cumming into her tight ass without warning, only groaning lightly and slowing down. He paced himself better and leaned over Mallow's back, kissing up her body until reaching her neck, passionately sucking and biting.

"Mmmmm, yeah..." she said quietly, pulling away from Lana to turn and kiss him, sharing the taste of the young girl's wet pussy with him. Lana stood upright, Sun taking special notice of her petite frame, biting his lip before returning to Mallow, biting her neck somewhat roughly. Lana moved around behind Sun and and kissed her way down his back, reaching his ass. She began shyly teasing it with her finger, getting her tongue close but waiting to make contact. Continuing to fuck Mallow from behind, Lana began to lap her tongue over his asshole, circling one finger around it too.

"Fuck... keep that up." he told her positively, not realizing that he'd slowed down, distracted.

"What are you doing? Fuck me harder!" Mallow demanded, sounding a little bratty compared to the actual Trial Captain. Sun chuckled at her order and without hesitation spit down at her hole and rammed himself all the way in at top speed, railing her hard enough to stop her complaining and forcing her let out loud moans that slowly turned to screams. Lana buried her face in his ass and began fingering it too, driving him to continue as she swirled her wet tongue in a circular motion.

"Shit! I'm gonna fucking cum!" he said, attempting to stifle his climax.

"Cum all over me!" Mallow yelled in a demanding way, prompting him to spank her repeatedly with a grin. She yelped in surprise, biting her lip as her face went red along with her rear. Sun then started to empty his balls inside of her, pumping a sizable amount inside before pulling out and shooting the remainder along her back, making her smile contently as she felt the creamy load spray along her ass up to her hair.

"That was _a lot_ of fucking cum." Mallow observed as she got up, grinning as his jizz ran out of her now gaping ass, slowly tightening back up but not quite as compact as before. Lana stood upright and moved to Sun's front, ready for her next turn, but found his cock not quite hard enough as he panted, drained.

"Get the Z-Crystal." Lana told Mallow with a hopeful look, to which she complied excitedly. Bringing it back, she handed it delicately to Lana, who then presented it to the tired Sun.

"Waterium Z. Use it." she said, as if desperate to continue. Familiar with how they worked, Sun copied the small gesture Lana did as she handed it to him, and near-instantly, felt its empowering effects supercharge him. He suddenly grabbed Lana's arm and pulled her to her knees on the wet sand, then began pushing her head against his throbbing cock. She struggled to take it but relented to his grip as he shot a quick rope of cum down her throat. As if he was now warmed up, he pushed her onto her back and climbed on top of her young figure.

"Please fuck me again..." Lana pleaded, having her wish granted immediately as he started pumping his rod into her tight cunt. Not being nearly as cautious as before, Sun thrust himself as deep as he could possibly fit, while Mallow, feeling left out, crawled over and knelt over Lana's face. Lana ate her pussy passionately but quickly stopped, too focused on the railing Sun was giving her. Mallow then opted to start pleasuring herself, licking her fingers and pushing them deep into her slit. Sun, feeling his thick cock so incredibly tight as it was forced inside of Lana repeatedly, struggled to not empty his load right then and there, leaning forward to passionately kiss Mallow.

She continued to finger herself roughly, juices running down while Lana, in a trance of pleasure, felt herself go limp as her eyes rolled back. As Sun groaned loudly and started to cum, Lana jolted up and squealed out his name, wrapping her legs around his back to keep him close to her.

"Yes! Yes yes yes yes!" she screamed out, in sheer ecstasy as Sun came wave after wave of thick, hot cum, too much as Lana's ravaged pussy eventually began to overflow and he was forced to pull out, more spurting from his member that Mallow quickly wrapped her lips around. As if a weight had been lifted, Lana, breathing heavily, pulled Sun into a kiss.

"You... you have absolutely passed my trial." she moaned, not wasting a moment in returning to kissing him passionately. Mallow joined their kiss, sharing her mouthful of cum with Lana, before they each took turns giving Sun a taste. Leaning down, the young trial captain became aware of his still-hard cock, pulsating thanks to the Waterium Z and begging for more relief. The trial over, she shared a look with Mallow, resolving to reward him for his spectacular performance.

Laying him back against the Captain's Gate, the two began to pleasure his cock every which way they could, letting him fuck their holes as deep as possible as many times as he needed. Shocked by his prevailing endurance, they were left having orgasm after orgasm as he managed to fill them up, cumming three more times before they all passed out by the shore.

 **With that, Sun finishes yet another trial and very soon he'll be ready to face the Captain of Akala Island. In the meantime, we travel to** ** **Oceanic Museum** , where ********May is sent on an errand by the Devon Corporation and****** ** ** ** **has a run-in** an unfriendly element of the Hoenn region****.  
**


	7. Everything Else - May & Team Aqua

Taking a few steps past the reception of the Oceanic Museum, May glanced around, noticing a handful of people, none of whom matched the description of Captain Stern, who she had to find urgently. Pacing upstairs and passing more people, she noticed a large Team Aqua presence in the building, but remained quiet, knowing them to be particularly unfriendly people, but content that they likely wouldn't cause a disturbance in such a public place. She moved from the top of the stairs around the exhibits, looking for Stern while maintaining a low profile, unaware that the team of crooks had clocked her presence the moment she came in.

"Captain... Captain Stern?" she asked quietly, looking to the stairs and seeing the last civilian walk back down to the ground floor. Set to follow, she was stopped just in front of the steps by a Team Aqua Grunt.

"Hey, I know you..." he said with a fake smile.

"Do you..?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah, I'm the Team Aqua member you thumped before, remember?" he said, as if playing a part while some of his colleagues walked past them and began guarding the bottom of the stairs. As May recalled her battle with the man, he spoke again,

"You screwed up our plans. I was hoping to run into you again..." he said as he gently ran his hand through her hair; before he abruptly smacked his hand against her rear and pushed her close to him. She gasped a little and blushed with a worried look. He hastily pulled her by the arm over to the back of the room between two exhibits, both scale models of famed cruise ships. He shoved her against the back wall and pulled up her top, exposing her round, perky tits.

"Hey!" she protested to no avail as he leaned in and began to suck on her big nipples, lapping his tongue along them as he did and feeling them harden a little as May herself struggled to stifle a moan, continuing to blush and try to push him back. Shortly after, he pushed her down to her knees in front of him, undid his pants and took them off hastily, throwing them over a glass case.

"Suck it." he demanded as he held out his cock to her. She raised an eyebrow, cheeks still red as she shook her head.

"No way!" she said defiantly, taking brief glances at his sizable rod. He looked at her briefly, as if considering her response before he grabbed the back of her neck and pushed her head toward him, his dick slowly filling her mouth. Her muffled protests subsided stopped quickly as he eventually stopped exercising complete control of her head and let her influence her own movements.

"Knew you'd take to it. Don't stop til I cum." he ordered as he stared down at her, spit dripping from her mouth as she serviced his member with a scornful look, laced with lust. Although she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of telling him, she was beginning to enjoy herself and was making a great effort to hide it.

Grinning at her expression, he rammed his cock as deep as he could down her throat, hearing a gag from May until he pulled back and her shocked expression dropped back to one of mild annoyance, although with every thrust of his dick, the look faded. Eventually he felt his rod throb before cum spurted out into her mouth, making her pull back. Not seeing a problem with this, the Grunt proceeded to unload on her face.

"Ughh.. hey! You got it all over me!" she complained.

"I gave you the option to swallow it. Now start again." he ordered, cracking a smile and forcing her head back onto his cock. She pulled back a little and frowned.

"Come on! Surely you don't want me to just keep sucking you off." she queried as she started getting up. He thought momentarily and nodded in agreement before he dropped to his knees and in one swift motion, pulled down her shorts, revealing her tight, shaved pussy. About to toss another complaint his way, she lost her words and let out a stuttered moan as the Grunt passionately licked and sucked on her clit. Leaned back against the wall and feeling her knees wobble slightly, May held his head against her slit, unable to hold in her moans of orgasm as her juices ran onto his tongue.

"Oh my.. mhmm..." she groaned as he kept his head buried between her legs and didn't let up until she let out screams as she struggled to keep herself upright.

"Enjoying yourself now?" the Grunt asked, only to have May press his head back against her pussy.

"Yesss! Fuck.. eat my pussy!" she demanded, hitting another orgasm as cum squirted out and messily covered his face. Looking to loosen her up some more, he pushed two fingers up her slit and messily pumped them in and out making her drop to her knees and squeal out with pleasure. He slowly added two more fingers and roughly fingered her cunt, smiling as her juices streamed down his fingers. Contemplating giving her his full fist, the Grunt decided he was content with having loosened her up, and pushed her down to onto her back and with little thought, rammed his dick straight up her slit and began fucking her aggressively, hearing no complaints. May's back rubbing against the carpet, her legs rested up against the Grunt's shoulders as he leaned down to fuck her, his rod feeling enormous.

"You're so big!" she moaned as he pressed a hand against her mouth playfully. He grinned as he used their position to his advantage, pushing as deep as he could and pressing tightly against her insides. In almost no time, he started panting and letting out longer groans as he spurted pre-cum inside May's pussy.

"Ughh! I'm gonna fucking cum!" he yelled.

"Pull out! Cum on my face!" she ordered, although he ignored this, planting himself deeply and remaining still as he emptied his load inside of her. She let out a light scream as he did this, mid-orgasm but shocked as he filled her up and let his seed spill out onto the floor. He eventually pulled out, wiping his cock against her slit with a smile.

"Why did you fucking do that?!" she asked in a shrill tone.

"Couldn't resist..." he said deeply, still smirking.

"Couldn't resist? That was such a fucking stupid thing to-" she said until, tired of her moping, he stuffed his member into her mouth to keep her quiet, working instantly as her eyes rolled back lightly and her tongue lapped across his rod. As he guided her against his dick, another member of Team Aqua approached.

"Nice, she's fucking hot." he said, receiving a nod from the Grunt. The Member eyed her up as she worked the Grunt's shaft, then explained,

"We've got some bitch in the back of the lobby too, plus Shelly's fucking the other grunts three at a time." he said, describing in detail his sexual encounter with the curvaceous Team Aqua Admin followed by the poor young woman they had entrapped in the lobby of the museum. As he described her appearance he ran a hand along May's ass, making her flinch. The Grunt pulled his cock out of her mouth and, grinning, asked,

"You want more dick?" May nodded with a lusty expression, face still covered in his jizz.

"Good." he replied as the Member picked her up to face him and hastily lowered her onto his thick member. The Grunt joined in, ramming his dick into her tight ass, eliciting a loud, deep moan from the fragile girl.

"Fuck. Her cunt's really tight." the Member observed, getting a nod in response.

"Aaaah! Oh my god!" May squealed as the duo used her, pumping their cocks balls deep inside of her and struggling to hold in their urge to cum. While they fucked her, they started licking and kissing up her body, the Member kissing up her back, then roughly sucking and biting at her neck; while the Grunt licked her perky boobs before nibbling and sucking at her hard nipples.

The Grunt moaned as he sped up and planted himself deep in her neat little ass, starting to spurt ropes of cum into her asshole, messily pumping it around inside with his hard rod. As tiny amounts of his thick seed managed to seep out of her hole, the Member too felt ready to explode inside of her slit as he continued sucking passionately on her firm, round boobs. This, coupled with the Grunt stretching out and unloading into her ass, made May let out a scream that the whole museum may have heard as she gasped for breath and held the Member's head against her cleavage, begging him to continue while her juices squirted out over his wet cock.

"Uggh! I can't resist, she's way too fucking tight!" he exclaimed, thrusting himself deep into her slit aggressively as he came; hot, thick jizz filling up her pussy and mixing with the last load that was left inside.

"Ooooh..." May moaned weakly, letting them lift her from their dicks and lower her to the floor. Hearing footsteps, the trio turned to see Archie, leader of Team Aqua standing over them.

"Hah, I'd like to try this one!" he said brashly, glaring down at her intimidatingly.

"I could hear her cumming from down in the reception!" he laughed, sizing her up. She gazed up at him, a little unnerved.

"You lads joining me?" he asked the Grunt and the Member. The former replied,

"We might need a minute." They both sat back, panting as their leader chuckled and handed them a bottle of pills before approaching May tired Grunt and the Member waited and watched as Archie laid May against the wall and began to spread her legs.

"Hope you can handle this, girl." he said, beginning to remove his unusual outfit to show his muscular figure. He continued, pulling down his pants to reveal what was possibly the biggest cock she had ever seen. She wasn't entirely sure of its size, but it was at least ten inches and looked remarkably thick. She whimpered anxiously as he revealed it, making him laugh confidently as he spread her as wide as possible and rammed his member into her pussy.

"Ugh, a little... petite." he commented, not quite fitting himself inside. He resolved to force himself to fit, clenching his teeth and thrusting harder and faster until he felt himself plunge deeper and May let out a scream, face red and saliva dripping from her mouth. She didn't cease, continuing to shriek as Archie's monster cock invaded her tight slit, making the last two dicks to fuck her look rather small by comparison.

"Ohhhmy.. Ahhhhh!" May squealed, unable to form any sentences as she pressed her hands against Archie's toned stomach and tried not to pass out, her eyes rolling back and drool running from the corners of her mouth. As he continued to fuck her deeply, he laughed a little as she came, her body going limp and spraying her juices all over his cock.

"You're quite the squirter!" he said, chuckling as he picked her up and started ramming himself into her against the wall, causing her to go weak again and spray out more pussy juice. Gritting his teeth and making another aggressive few thrusts, he groaned in a low tone and emptied a hot, creamy load into May's pussy. Lifting her from his rod, still rock hard and enormous, he held her up as she regained her senses, then lowered her to her knees.

"That was amazing..." she softly moaned, barely able to catch her breath.

"Good. Cause I'm not done yet." he said defiantly as the Grunt and the Member joined him in standing over her, fully erect. Along with them, another two Team Aqua grunts approached, following the sound of her having an orgasm, and stripped once they arrived. The five figures staring down at her elicited nervousness but also unparalleled excitement as she wondered what they would do with her. The Member lay on his back, pulling her on top of him and pushing his dick inside of her already weak pussy; the Grunt knelt behind her, easing the thick head of his cock into her asshole; the two additional grunts were treated to handjobs from May; while Archie grabbed her by the back of the head and forced her onto his huge rod.

"Yes, yes! Fuck me up! Please!" May begged, briefly removing herself from the enormous member in front of her, then hastily beginning to deepthroat it again. Although she initially showed control, working it with her hands and demonstrating technique with her tongue, he eventually took over, grabbing her by her hair and messily pulling her against it at his own pace. Although unfocused, she continued to jack off the two new grunts as if she were on autopilot, while the Member below her fucked her slit roughly, feeling his own cum inside mixed with the Grunt's and Archie's. The Grunt began fucking May's ass quickly and with no caution, his cock throbbing against her tight ass, making it almost impossible for him to avoid cumming.

"Aaaargh! Fuck!" he yelled, spraying a load up her ass but continuing to fuck her. If she weren't in total ecstasy, May might have wondered how Team Aqua's members stayed hard for so long, having previously spotted the strange pills that Archie gave out, but she was quickly given other things to focus on. Quickly stroking the two grunts' members, she felt them both shoot hot, thick loads into her face and down onto her breasts, but continued to service them, still erect.

"I can't hold it!" the Member moaned, ready to explode as precum leaked out into her slit in copious amounts. He started to empty his balls inside of her, but was forced to pull out due to her already being near-full, and began to cum along her stomach and up to her tits. As he did, Archie kept throating her, spraying a huge load down her throat as she gagged and lapped her tongue over his long, thick shaft.

She was able to get another load out of the two new grunts before they pulled back and left her covered in their seed. Following this, the Grunt also came, jizz exploding out of his cock and filling up her ass, dripping out along his rod. Archie finished last, pulling out as he came, making May open her mouth and stare longingly due to the absence of his massive member. She caught a lot on her tongue, gulping it back and relishing in the taste as much, much more was unloaded on her face, forcing her to shut her eyes as she dropped onto her back and started swallowing as much as she could.

"You know your way around a cock." Archie admired jokingly. He redressed and took out a small pin of some kind with Team Aqua's symbol on it, dropping it next to her before gesturing to the others to begin redressing. As Shelly came upstairs and saw May and the five guys standing over her, she called that it was time to go. With a nod from Archie, they all exited before any figures of authority arrived, leaving May on the floor of the museum, panting heavily in a state of joy, cum still spilling from every hole.

It later transpired that Captain Stern had opted to head straight to the Devon Corporation -eliminating the need for May to go and retrieve him- and they neglected to send anyone to look for her. She was unconcerned by this, and frankly a little glad as it meant that Team Aqua went uninterrupted having their way with her. As she traveled to the location of her next gym battle, she desperately hoped that she would run into Team Aqua again, unsure what the small pin they gave her was for.

 **With another chapter over, we leave the Hoenn region for the time being. Next time comes another chapter of Everything Else, where in Sinnoh, two young trainers' adventures are only just beginning.  
**


End file.
